Orgie personnelle
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Neji s'organise des orgies privées, lors d'une d'elles il rencontre un amant hors pair. Yaoi  sexe entre deux hommes  / PWP    /!\ ATTENTION : Le contenu de ce texte est très explicite et ne convient pas à de jeunes lecteurs de moins de 18 ans.


**Titre :** Orgie personnelle

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à maitre Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :** 18 +

**Résumé :** Neji s'organise des orgies privées, lors d'une d'elles il rencontre un amant hors pair. Yaoi (sexe entre deux hommes) / PWP

**/!\ ATTENTION : Le contenu de ce texte est très explicite et ne convient pas à de jeunes lecteurs de moins de 18 ans.**

**Note de l'auteure :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus.

**Thème donné :** Orgie

* * *

><p><strong>Orgie personnelle<strong>

Les tentures bordeaux accrochées au murs, le vin rouge qui coulait à flot, la musique douce et entêtante. Tout était là pour le satisfaire au mieux, même ces hommes, triés sur le volet, invités à cette soirée était là pour lui. Lui, Neji Hyûga génie d'une des familles les plus riches et les plus importantes de la ville de Konoha.

Se calant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, il laissa son regard divagué. Déjà les effets du vin se faisaient ressentir dans la pièce. Les esprits et les corps s'échauffaient, se frottaient lascivement les uns au autres. Quelques t-shirts et chemises étaient déjà tombés.

Il cherchait, il cherchait celui qui, dans cette soirée de débauche, serait son premier partenaire. Il cherchait celui qui serait à même de l'enflammer. Un jeune homme blond attira son attention. La peau halée, le corps finement musclé, il s'arrêta ensuite sur son partenaire. Un regard onyx de tueur dirigé vers lui, des cheveux corbeau, le benjamin des Uchiwa. Il s'amuserait avec eux plus tard. Lui et son ami et rival en affaire avaient un rituel bien défini qu'il ne devait en aucun cas rompre.

Toujours dans son fauteuil de velours sang, il retourna à sa chasse de la proie idéale pour la soirée. Là, un homme pâle au visage inexpressif retint son attention quelques secondes, mais il s'en désintéressa vite. Un peu plus loin, un homme, les cheveux relevés dans un catogan qu'il aurait bien enlevé, attira aussi son attention avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ce qui l'élimina d'emblée de ses proies potentielles.

Tout à coup, une présence se fit sentir à son coté, un parfum sauvage, une aura bestiale, une chaleur délicieuse. Il se tourna légèrement pour détailler l'importun, les yeux noirs, la peau légèrement halée lui donnant envie de mordre dedans, ce regard déjà allumé sur lui, il avait trouvé sa proie.

Il attrapa l'homme par la cravate qui était restée sur son torse nu et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il savait que c'était ce qu'attendait ses invités. C'était là le véritable point de départ de leur soirée.

Il relâcha, l'homme qu'il embrassait, lui demanda son prénom et promena à nouveau son regard sur la salle alors que les mains expertes de Kiba passait sur son torse pour détacher sa chemise.

Dans la salle, les mains étaient baladeuses, caressant un hanche, frôlant un téton. Des gémissements à peine étouffés commençaient à se faire entendre. Les regarder, les entendre l'excitait tout autant que les mains de son amant de la soirée sur lui.

Il se sentait déjà durcir et, lorsque la main de Kiba s'attarda sur son téton, il gémit de plaisir. D'un geste, il se leva, attrapa le bras de son futur amant et se dirigea vers une des niches cachées par les épais rideaux de brocard bordeaux. Sasuke y était déjà installé avec sa trouvaille de la soirée, Naruto.

D'un signe de tête du brun, il les rejoignit. Ils étaient quatre, un carré plus que magique pour atteindre le paradis. Le rituel était toujours le même entre Sasuke et lui. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se touchaient, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Leurs amants eux avaient une liberté d'action plus vaste pouvant allé vers chacun de ses trois partenaires avec pour seule obligation de se soumettre à leurs maitres de la soirée.

Les mains de Naruto étaient occupées à défaire le pantalon du brun qui avait attiré Kiba à lui pour un baiser ardent. Neji quant à lui s'occupait du bas de Naruto baissant le short orange qui le couvrait et laissant apparaitre le boxer noir qui se trouvait dessous ainsi qu'une bosse déjà bien proéminente pour une heure aussi peu avancée de la soirée.

Kiba s'arracha à l'étreinte de Sasuke pour revenir à lui. L'embrassant fougueusement, puis traçant une longue trainée brûlante sur son torse, il défit le pantalon d'un Neji agréablement surpris par cette dextérité. La langue descendit de son torse à ses abdominaux, jouant un instant avec son nombril, lui faisant perdre la réalité pour quelques secondes.

Cet homme était vraiment doué. Il était rare qu'une simple caresse lui fasse cet effet, c'est bien pour cela qu'il organisait ces soirées. Pour avoir le maximum de plaisir, que ce soit du début à la fin du rapport. Et là, ces mains, cette langue recommençait à lui faire perdre pieds. Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Il n'avait aucunement envie de s'occuper de l'amant de Sasuke alors qu'habituellement, il recevait ses soins tout autant que son amant.

Ne voulant pas être en reste face à le dextérité de Kiba. Il allongea en délicatesse ce dernier sur l'immense couche de satin rouge brique. Il laissa ses mains se promener sur le torse imberbe, se satisfaisant de la douceur de peau sous ses doigts et des gémissements de désir de son amant qui avait décidément le don d'accaparer toute son attention.

Il jeta tout de même un regard à Sasuke et Naruto. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas négliger ses devoirs d'hôtes. Ce rapide coup d'œil, lui permit de comprendre que son ami avait trouvé un amant aussi accompli que lui mais plus aventureux. Le pantalon et le boxer du brun avaient disparus et la bouche du blond s'attaquait déjà à la verge tendue de plaisir de Sasuke

Un mouvement de hanche sous lui, le rappela rapidement à son propre amant. Ils étaient tous deux en sous vêtement. Les petits chiens blancs sur le caleçon de Kiba lui arracha un sourire moqueur, vite disparu sous un baiser ardent de son vis à vis.

Ce baiser dura, alors que leur mains jouaient sur le corps de l'autre. Dessinant la forme d'un muscle, effleurant du bout des doigts une hanche. Au fil des râles de plaisir et des gémissements de l'autre, elles se faisaient plus sûres et descendaient de plus en plus bas. Ils prenaient leur temps, se découvraient mutuellement.

Neji en oublia qu'il n'était pas que deux dans la pièce, que c'était censé être une soirée dédiée à ses invités, qu'il devait veiller à ce qu'ils prennent tous du plaisir. Il sentait plus que cette peau luisant de sueur contre la sienne, ce parfum sauvage emplissant ses narines, cette langue caressant la sienne.

Les mains pâles descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kiba, déclenchant un frisson chez le jeune homme. Elle passèrent dans le caleçon, malaxèrent le fessier, s'approchant doucement mais surement de l'intimité de l'amant de l'organisateur de la soirée.

Un doigt joua dessus, faisant basculer en arrière la tête de Kiba dans un pur élan de plaisir. En réponse Neji sentit des doigts se refermer sur sa verge et commencer un lent va et vient dessus, alors que les hanches de son amant s'activait sur ses doigts dans une demande silencieuse. Lentement, il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité étroite de Kiba et le retira aussitôt gêné par le sous-vêtement de ce dernier.

Il gagna un grognement de frustration mais n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Se séparant à regret de la main qui lui donnait du plaisir, il se releva légèrement, embrassa le torse caramel laissant ses mains s'attarder sur les hanches musclées et avec une lenteur toute calculée, il fit descendre le tissu encombrant.

Une fois le tissus au loin, un habile coup de hanche de son vis-à-vis renversa leurs positions. Kiba usait du même stratagème pour retirer son boxer, libérant son sexe de la gaine de tissus. Une fois le vêtement à terre, Neji s'assit et attrapa son amant par les hanches pour le positionner sur ses cuisses.

Dans un rire, ce dernier se laissa faire. Ce rire, il voulait le capter et le capturer pour l'éternité. Cet homme était exceptionnel pour ainsi le captiver. Dans les brumes de son désir et de son plaisir il en était conscient. Jamais un amant ne l'avait à ce point détourné des orgies qu'il organisait. Cet amant était à lui seul son orgie personnelle.

Il voulait le prendre maintenant et violemment, mais quelque chose, une habitude surement l'en empêchait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi impatient de se sentir dans un de ses précédents amants. Cet homme était un aimant pour lui. Rien que ses doigts dans son antre chaude et étroite lui faisait tourner la tête.

Le regard brun rivé au sien, Kiba se retira lui même de ses doigts et vint se placer devant son sexe. Neji l'arrêta avant qu'il ne s'empale sur lui, tendit le bras vers un des brocarts et sortit un préservatif d'une pochette habilement dissimulée. La gaine de latex était incontournable pour lui dans ce genre de soirée, pour sa propre sécurité et celle de ses amants. Il avait la prudence de son clan dans le sang et connaissait les ravages des MST, autant sociales que physique et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Le regard de Kiba s'alluma devant le petit carré d'aluminium et lui retira des mains. Il ouvrit le sachet et en sortit le latex. Neji sentit l'habitude de son amant, d'un regard, d'un sourire, il faisait de cet objet de nécessité un jeu. Un ai mutin collé au visage, il l'approcha de la verge tendue de désir de l'Hyûga, en pinça le réservoir et lentement, très lentement, il le déroula, centimètres par centimètres sur sa chaire gorgée de désir.

Une fois la protection en place Kiba repris sa position initiale et avec la même lenteur il se laissa glisser sur la hampe de chair. Son corps s'habituait à une vitesse étonnante à l'intrus en lui.

Durant ce laps de temps Neji pu, légèrement, reprendre pied avec la réalité. Autour de lui les corps se déhanchaient, les mains caressaient, les langues aussi, les gémissements de plaisirs montaient. Bref la soirée était une réussite.

Il n'eut pas plus le temps de s'attarder sur les alentours, Kiba commença à se mouvoir sur lui. Il sentait la gaine de chaire chaude à travers le latex frotter sur lui. A son tour, il se déhancha entrant plus profondément dans son amant qui ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir. Les va et viens se firent de plus en plus intenses, de plus en plus rapide.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de toucher Kiba pour qu'il se libère sur lui, son intimité se contractant sur la verge de Neji qui vint presque aussitôt.

Jamais le sexe n'avait été aussi bon qu'avec Kiba. Même lors des orgies qu'il organisait, il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à faire l'amour. Son amant de la soirée était maintenant son orgie personnelle. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. A compter de ce jour Kiba serait son amant et celui d'aucun autre...


End file.
